Hidden Story
by devil cat07
Summary: She's his best friend and she sees the true him. But no one knows of their relationship and she wishes he'd know how she really feels. HiruMamo/one-sided HiruOC Songfic.


_To all you amazing__ authors, whoever thinks they can write an elongated (morph it your way if you want) of this story, please feel free to do so. __Call it a challenge if you want to. __It would make me so happy:D_

_**Song: **__'Teardrops on My Guitar'- Taylor Swift_

_**Disclaimer: **__As much as I want to, ES21 does not belong to me, but to the great Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke. But my OCs are, well, mine._

* * *

My name is Kyouko. I am 17 years old and I go to Sakura Girls High School. I call my best friend 'Drew', after the main character in a show I used to watch, so that no one would know I was affiliated with him. So that his life could remain secret.

_Drew __looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want and I'm needi__ng everything that we should be_

We've known each other since our first year in grade school, when we were seven, and we know everything about each other. When he's with me, he opens up and becomes a completely different person from the boy he pretends to be. But he doesn't know that I'm in love with him. Whenever he looks at me, I smile, unable to tell him the truth. I just wish he'd realize that I wanted us to become... 'us'.

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything that I have to live without_

But one day, he tells me about the girl in his class, the girl who's the manager of his team. When he describes her, I wonder about how beautiful she must be... and how she has everything I can only dream of having.

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny_

_That I can't even see anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

When he talks to me, I laugh at myself for being in love with the one man I can't have. When he's around, nothing else exists around me. He tells me how he can't stop thinking about her, how he couldn't think of anyone who could compete with her.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

Every night, I stare at his picture and he's all that's in my mind. And I wish on the stars while I sit on the roof... for him to realize my love for him.

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly,_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

He was walking me home from one of our visits to the pizza shacks. 'Drew' showed me her picture, her red-brown hair framing her beautiful face and dazzling smile. He told me he was going to confess to her. I told him I couldn't imagine him with anyone better. He didn't realize the close space between us; I could barely breathe. As he was leaving, I knew he would never hold me the way I wish he would with those perfect arms of his.

_She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

I hope she gives him all the love he deserves, the love I can't seem to provide for him. Cuz when she looks in his eyes, she'll see his love gazing back. I said quietly to him, to the wind, "She's really lucky to have you loving her."

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

I wished he'd love me back, but I knew he never would. So I wished for something else, for him to stay by my side forever. And the day after, I saw them in each other's arms.

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down and maybe_

_Get some sleep tonight_

I drove back home and turned off my room lights. Placing his photo face down, I'll try to get some sleep. He trusts me as a friend and he can never pick me. If only I never fell for him; because I can't let him know I'm hurt by his love. We'll never be the same if he does.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into.._

o.o.o

My name is Kyouko. I'm 25 years old and I'm a secretary. I don't call my best friend 'Drew' anymore, because he's no longer hiding. Except in my heart, because that's what I know him best as. I still love him after all these years and he is still blind to it.

He comes to visit me, but he needs more time for her. Whatever time I have with him is never enough and it is most precious to me.

He came yesterday, they were getting married.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

"Congratulations Yoichi."

Besides, our tale exists only in the teardrops on my guitar.

-_owari_-

* * *

_I hope if anyone rewrites this, it'll sound better... XD_


End file.
